1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paging devices and, more specifically, to a computerized paging device able to send and receive messages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electrical switches have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,117,460; 5,459,458; 5,550,861 and 5,634,201 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.